theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Linczilla
Linczilla is my third fanfiction. Enjoy! One day, Lincoln was playing Total Turbo XXII, when Rita interrupted him. "Lincoln", Rita said, "Dad wants to talk to you for a minute." "I swear it wasn't me", Lincoln said. "Not about the toilet", Rita said, "it's about something else." Lincoln paused his game and went in their bedroom, where Lynn Sr. was sitting on the bed. "Hey Lincoln", Lynn Sr. said, "I wanna talk to you about our family wagon." "I already apologized about the whole sweet spot thing", Lincoln said. "It's not that", Lynn Sr. said, "I've decided that when you go to college, the van is yours." Lincoln was so shocked that his pants fell down. "Look down", Lynn Sr. said. Lincoln then pulled his pants up. "Are you serious", Lincoln asked. "I've never been more serious in my life", Lynn Sr. said, "since you're the only boy in the family, and the van has been passed down to boys, I figured that you should get it." "Thank you dad", Lincoln said, "you're the best." "Plus, I know you're probably goanna marry that Santiago girl eventually", Lynn Sr. said, "so in case you have a big family like your mother and I did, you'll have the right car." Lincoln blushed and left the room and turned to the audience. "I can't believe it", Lincoln said, "once I've got my learner's permit, I can say goodbye to Total Turbo XXII, and hello to Vanzilla." "Oh Linky", Lori called. "The sooner the better", Lincoln said. He went upstairs and saw Lori holding a bag with her gym clothes in it. "I hear you're going to a party at Gus' Games & Grub tonight", Lori said. "Yep", Lincoln said, "it's Rusty Spokes' 12th birthday." "Save me the details", Lori said, "wash my gym clothes if you want me to drive you there." She then put them in Lincoln's hands. "Dang", Lincoln said, "how long has it been?" "Three weeks", Lori said. Lincoln walked down the stairs, and tripped, landing in front of Rita. "Are you okay", Rita asked. "I'm fine", Lincoln said, "I just tripped." "What's all this", Rita asked. "Lori's dirty gym clothes", Lincoln said, "she's making me wash them in exchange for a ride to the party at Gus' Games & Grubs tonight." "I see", Rita said. She walked upstairs and entered Lori and Leni's room. "Lori Loud", Rita said, "you've got some nerve making Lincoln do your dirty work." Luan, who was walking by, laughed at what Rita said. "Good one mom", Luan said. Rita rolled her eyes and turned back to Lori. "It's how it's supposed to work", Lori said, "they need rides, I need my chores done, it's a win-win situation." "You can't just blackmail your siblings to do your work", Rita said, "so you are going to give Lincoln a ride to the party for free, and after that, you're not allowed to drive for a week." Lori then sighed and reluctantly drove Lincoln to the party, and later that night, Rita picked him up. "Thanks mom", Lincoln said, "I think I should get all my rides for free." "You won't have to worry about that anymore", Rita said, "I'm sure that after a week, you and the rest of your sisters will get all your rides for free." On the way back, Lincoln imagined himself driving Vanzilla, and when they got home, Lynn Sr. greeted him. "There's my future family wagon owner", Lynn Sr. said, "how was the party?" "It was great", Lincoln said, "we ate pizza and played games all night." "That sounds fun", Lynn Sr. said, "tomorrow, maybe I could take you for a ride in the van dow the dirt road I learned to drive on." "But I don't have my learner's permit yet", Lincoln said. "I know", Lynn Sr. said, "I thought it would be a good place to tell you about the van because you'll be owning it soon." Lola heard this and grinned evilly. "Wait until the others hear about this", Lola said. Later that night, the sisters got together and discussed what Lola had told them. "What makes him think he gets the van", Lynn asked. "We deserve that thing more than he does", Leni said. "We should do something", Lori said, "he got me grounded from driving the van for a week." "I know", Lola said, "if we can't have that van, nobody can." The other sisters then got an idea. "Meeting adjourned", Lori said. She slammed her shoe on the desk and everyone went to their rooms. "Sweet dreams", Lori said. The next morning, Lincoln got up, got dressed, and went outside, where his dad was waiting. "Hey there son", Lynn Sr. said, "climb in, and we'll get going." But then, there was a disturbance. "Lynn Loud, Sr.", Rita shouted, "come here right now!" "Wait here", Lynn Sr. said, "I better see what's wrong." As Lynn Sr. went inside, the sisters looked at Vanzilla from inside the garage. "Operation bonus level is a go", Lori said. They went outside carrying tools and Lori knocked on the door. "Lincoln", Lori said, "get out of the van." Lincoln couldn't hear, so he rolled down the window. "What", Lincoln asked. "Get out of the van", Lori said, "we're going to smash it into a million pieces. Lincoln was shocked at this. "You wouldn't dare", Lincoln said. "Fine", Lori said, "stay in there." The sisters then stared destroying Vanzilla with Lincoln in it. "Stop", Lincoln shouted. "Never", Lori shouted, "you got my driving privileges taken away, so I'm goanna return the favor." "And if we can't own the van, nobody can", Leni said. They continued destroying Vanzilla, until it was completely destroyed. "What have you done", Lincoln asked. "We destroyed the van so you can never own it", Leni said. "I know", Lincoln cried. Lincoln ran inside crying with the steering wheel in his hands. "He'll get over it", Lynn said. Inside, Lynn Sr. had just finished putting all his neckties on his side of the closet. "There", Lynn Sr. said, "that's the last of them." They then noticed Lincoln crying on the couch holding the steering wheel. "What are you doing with the steering wheel", Lynn Sr. asked. "It's all I have left", Lincoln said. Rita and Lynn Sr. looked at each other. "I have a hunch I know what happened", Lynn Sr. said. They went outside and saw the sisters with what was left of Vanzilla. "I was right", Lynn Sr. said. The sisters then smiled sheepishly. "I'll go talk to Lincoln", Lynn Sr. said. "Good idea", Rita said. Rita then approached the girls. "What have you done", Rita asked. "We can explain", Lori said. "No you can't", Rita said. "Alright", Lori said, "we were jealous of Lincoln inheriting the van, so we destroyed it." "You destroyed out family wagon just because you won't get it", Rita asked, "not only is that selfish, but now we don't have anything to travel in." The siblings then looked at each other in shock. "Maybe we should've thought this through", Lori said. "Yeah, you should've", Rita said, "because you all are also grounded for the rest of the month, and you're going to pay to get the van fixed." As Rita went inside, the girls looked at each other. "We deserve it", Lori said, "we've made a terrible mistake." "And now our only bro will never forgive us", Luna said. Inside, Lynn Sr. was comforting Lincoln. "That was my grandfather's first car, and your first car", Lincoln said, "and in seven years, it would've been my first car!" "I know how it feels to get your van destroyed", Lynn Sr. said. Rita then walked up to Lincoln. "Cheer up Lincoln", Rita said, "the van will be fixed in no time." Lincoln walked up to his room and the sisters came downstairs with money. "Here", Lori said, "we've got every cent to pay for the van." They then handed her three hundred dollars. "Perfect", Rita said, "the van will be as good as new in no time." But doing that didn't make them fell better, as they still felt bad. "Poo-poo", Lily said. "You're right Lily", Leni said, "we've made a terrible mistake robbing Lincoln of what would have been his first car." "We should make this right", Lori said. A week later, Lynn Sr. drove up in the newly-repaired Vanzilla. "Hey son", Lynn Sr. shouted, "come on out here!" Lincoln ran outside and got into Vanzilla. "Let's get this show on the road", Lincoln said. Then, Lynn Sr. heard a whistle come from inside the house. "I better go", Lynn Sr. said. Lynn Sr. went inside, and Lincoln's sisters went towards Vanzilla. "I hope this works", Lori said. Lori knocked on the window and Lincoln rolled it down. "Are you here to destroy the van again", Lincoln asked. "No", Lori said, "we're here to apologize." "We all wanted the van, and we knew dad wouldn't change his mind", Luan said. "We hope you can find it in your heart to forgive us", Lori said. As they walked away, Lincoln felt better. "I forgive you", Lincoln said. "Really", his sisters asked. "Yes", Lincoln said, "and there's more forgiveness where that came from." Lynn Sr. then walked out soaking wet. "Alright son", Lynn Sr. said, "time to go." "Hold it dad", Lincoln said, "can I make a request?" "Sure", Lynn Sr. said. "I want my sisters to come with us", Lincoln said. Lynn Sr. then looked at them and they smiled. "Alright", Lynn Sr. said. They got into Vanzilla and drove off for their wonderful day. The End Notes * The title is a combination of one of Lincoln's nicknames, and the name of the Loud family van, Vanzilla. * The name of Lori and the other's operation is a reference to how the bonus levels of some fighting games involve the player smashing a car. * Lincoln's pants falling down when her hears that Vanzilla will become his is a reference to the iCarly episode "iGot a Hot Room", when Spencer's pants fall down when he learns that a watch he has is worth $82,000. Category:Episodes